Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Steve's Discovery (Part 2 of 3)
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 8th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues! And this fanfic is also the second part of my primetime fanfiction special, "Steve's Weekend!"


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 from DeviantArt for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

 **Premise:** All those years at college took a toll on Steve; when he was away, he realized Blue had a very special secret she wants to show him. We play Blue's Clues to figure it out!

 _[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot inside Blue's Room where there is a staircase that has a stair carpet runner_ _and some handrails that have banisters and spindles with pawprint-shaped newels on some newel posts on top leading up to the nursery area that's filled with various objects are everywhere: A stuffed dinosaur that resembles Blue's dinosaur playroom friend, Roar E. Saurus (or Roary), reading a nursery rhyme book about "Hey Diddle Diddle," next to one of the staircase railings on the left side, a bookshelf on the left side, and two window seats with two cabinet doors at the bottom in the center where the pink-green-yellow rug is. On top of the window seats in the center are several throw-pillows. And on the bookshelf on the left is a flowerpot with a flower on top, and a book with a picture of a duck on the left side. Inside the bookshelf on the left are several types of children's books, and in front of the two window seats in the center are several more types of children's books, including the book that says "Blue's Clues" in the front. Above the nursery area is the window with drapes and a half-round transom. The camera zooms in slowly in front of the book that says "Blue's Clues" as Blue, in her puppet form, pops out from behind one of the staircase railings on the right side and gestures the viewers to come over here.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Come on in!_

 **Steve:**

 _What did you say?_

 **Viewers:** _A clue, a clue!_

 **Joe:**

 _You see a clue?_

 _[Blue grabs the "Blue's Clues" book from the center.]_

 **Viewers:** _We see a clue!_

 _[Pull back where Blue sits down on the floor as she stands the book up; behind her is another bookshelf with another several more types of children's books.]_

 **Steve:**

 _Another Blue's Clues day!_

 **Joe and Steve:**  
 _Hooray!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue opens the book where it's now revealed to be a pop-up book as three-dimensional structures rises up as she opens said book: her house on a grassy hill in the middle, a bunch of flowers on the left, and an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch on the right. Moona floats into view near Blue as she waves her wand down low; the screen flashes white! When it clears, Blue's now shown in her animated form as Moona floats o.c. right.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Do you want to play..._

 _[Blue spins around and skidoos right into the pop-up book version of her neighborhood where she begins to dance, leaving trails of sparkles that magically bring said pop-up book to life, complete with two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; as Blue stops dancing for a moment, she runs up towards the camera where she pops up in front of said camera with all of her friends—Shovel, Joe, in his orange squared shirt, Periwinkle, Pail, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Magenta, and her original owner, Steve.]_

 **All:**

 _Blue's Clues?_

 _[During the next two lines, after everyone ducks out of the camera, Blue then hops on over to a bush on the left side.]_

 **Steve:**

 _So count to three!_

 **Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel:**

 _[popping out of the bush one-by-one]_

 _One, two, three!_

 _[During the next two lines, Blue then hops on over to another bush on the right side where her friends, Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta, are at.]_

 **Joe:**

 _And clap your hands!_

 **Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta:**

 _[doing so]_

 _Clap your hands!_

 _[During the next three lines, Blue then hops on over to the center of the pathway as everyone else (minus Joe) joins in while bringing up their instruments before playing them—Shovel with his cymbals, Periwinkle with his drum, Pail with her maracas, Tickety with her triangle, Slippery with his xylophone, and Magenta with her tambourine.]_

 **Steve:**

 _Learn something new!_

 **All:**

 _Something new!_

 _Join our Blue's Clues band today!_

 _[Afterwards, the camera then zooms in slowly as everyone else leaves while Blue hops a little closer to the light purple doggy door; Mailbox briefly extends into view.]_

 **Mailbox:** Right this way!

 _[Mailbox then extends out of view. The camera stops as Blue finally makes it to the doggy door; the Shaker family comes into view with Mr. Salt holding an orange title pennant for today's episode—the background color of this title pennant is yellow with a picture of a present_ _and some green words labeled "Steve's Discovery".]_

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 **Mr. Salt:** _[reading today's episode]_ "Steve's Discovery!"

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue joins in when they sing the words "Blue's Clues day!" During the next line, Blue turns to the camera as the Shaker family leave o.c. with the title pennant.]  
_  
 **Blue:** _[barks " Blue's Clues! "]  
[The opening sequence ends as Blue goes inside the light purple doggy door; the camera zooms up to the front of the house; Steve comes into view from o.c. left with a confused expression on his face—he appears to be looking around for some reason; Steve's oblivious to the viewers in front of him.]  
_ **Steve:** _[calling]_ Joe? _[walks o.c. right]_  
 _[During the next line, Joe, in his green squared shirt,_ _also comes into view from o.c. left with a confused expression on his face as well.]_

 **Joe:** _[also calling]_ Steve? Steve? _[walks o.c. right]_  
 _[Joe then comes back when he finally notices the viewers in front of him.]_

 **Joe:** Oh, it's you! Hi! I'm having some trouble here. You see, I'm looking for Steve because Blue has a secret to tell him. Do you know where he went?  
 **Viewers:** That way!  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. right]_ Oh, that way. Thanks. _[walks o.c. right]  
[Pause. The front door opens to reveal Steve coming out before he also finally notices the viewers in front of him as well; the front door closes behind him.]_

 **Steve:** Oh, hi! It's me, Steve! Remember me?  
 **Viewers:** Yeah!  
 **Steve:** Great! I need your help. I can't seem to find Joe anywhere. Where did he go?  
 **Viewers:** That way!  
 **Steve:** _[points o.c. right]_ That way. Thank you. _[gasps]_ Hey, do you wanna help me find Joe? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? _[gives the viewers two thumbs-up]_ Great! _[gestures them to follow him]_

 _[Steve begins to walk to the right side of the house as the camera follows him along the way.]  
_ **Steve:** _[calling]_ Oh, Joe! Where are you? _[stops for a second]_ Hmm... _[looks to the other side]_  
 _[_ _Note_ _:_ _ **The background from the left side of the house is completely flat in contrast from its original state from the opening sequence.**_ _]  
[Steve gestures the viewers to follow him as we cut to the other side of the house; this side of the house features the windowsill where the bedroom's inside; Steve comes into view.]  
_ **Steve:** Now where do you think he could be? _[calling]_ Joe! _[runs o.c. right]_  
 _[During the next line, Joe pokes his head from o.c. left as Steve appears from the bedroom inside; both are completely oblivious to each other as Joe focuses on the viewers while Steve looks around in the bedroom.]  
_ **Joe:** I still don't know where he is. Do you see Steve?

 **Viewers:** He's in there!

 **Joe:** Oh, he's inside the house; now I'll find him. _[runs o.c. right]_  
 _[On the end of this line, Steve walks out of the bedroom as Joe enters inside; Steve comes back outside again; both are still completely oblivious to each other as Steve now focuses on the viewers while Joe now looks around in the bedroom.]_  
 **Steve:** Do you see Joe?  
 **Viewers:** He's inside!  
 **Steve:** Inside? _[suddenly confused]_ But that's where I already went.  
 _[Joe walks out of the bedroom right before Steve runs over to the windowsill to check and see if he missed anything; Joe comes back outside again; they both still don't recognize each other as Joe focuses on the viewers again while Steve's checking the windowsill.]_  
 **Joe:** Huh, where could he be? _[walks back o.c. left]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ I don't see him. _[looks back at the windowsill]_  
 _[During the end of the previous line, Joe comes back when he heard the sound of Steve's voice; he still doesn't notice that Steve's behind him as he looks at the viewers with a concerned and confused expression on his face.]  
_ **Joe:** Was that Steve?  
 _[Joe then looks over to the left side as Steve then looks over to the right side; both of them are now completely unaware of each other as they are facing opposite directions from opposite sides.]  
_ **Viewers:** Behind you!  
 _[However, Joe and Steve both heard the viewers at the same time as they both begin to slowly turn around to each other's original sides without facing each other. During the next line, as Joe and Steve despondently give up after seeing nothing but thin air on each side, they began to slowly walk backwards before stumbling upon each other's backs, causing them to finally turn around and face each other by surprise!]  
_ **Joe:** _[simultaneously]_ Hey!  
 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ Oh! _[chuckles a bit]_ Joe!  
 **Joe:** Steve!  
 _[They both began to embrace each other in a hug after finally finding each other before releasing themselves.]  
_ **Joe:** _[simultaneously]_ I was trying to find you!  
 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ _I_ was trying to find you too! _[both turn to the viewers]_ Thanks so much for helping us!

 **Joe:** Thanks! _[realizes]_ Oh, which reminds me. _[turns back to Steve]_ It's a good thing we found you because Blue has a secret to tell you.

 **Steve:** _[curious]_ Really?  
 **Joe:** Yup! Hold on. _[calling]_ Oh, Blue!  
 **Blue:** _[hops into view; barks "Yes, Joe?"]_  
 **Joe:** We found Steve!  
 **Blue:** _[starts dancing with excitement; barks "Hooray!"]  
_ **Joe:** And he would like to know your secret! _[to Steve]_ Go on.  
 **Steve:** Okay! _[walks over to Blue]_  
 _[Cut to a medium shot of Blue as Steve kneels down before her.]  
_ **Steve:** So, Blue. You have a secret you'd like to tell me?  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Of course I do, Steve!"]  
_ **Steve:** Well, what is it?  
 _[Blue thinks for a second before leaping towards the camera, much to Steve's sudden confusion as he gets up. Pull back with Joe where Blue pops up in front of the camera and places a blue pawprint on the screen; a cymbal roll sound is heard—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]  
_ **Joe:** Great idea, Blue! _[both run to the pawprint]_ We'll play Blue's Clues together to figure it out! I love playing Blue's Clues!  
 _[During the next line, the music was about to start playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Joe begins to swing his arms, until Steve says something that stops said music short.]  
_ **Steve:** Blue's Clues? _[realizes]_ Oh, yeah! Blue's Clues! I remember playing that game before I went to college! I've been away for so long that I forgot how to play!  
 **Joe:** Oh, yeah. _[turns back to the viewers]_ Steve's been away at college and has forgotten how to play Blue's Clues. But you and I are great at playing Blue's Clues. Can you help me teach Steve how to play again?  
 **Viewers:** Yeah! _  
_ **Joe:** Oh, great! _[turns back to Steve]_ Okay, Steve. Watch and learn!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" again as Joe begins to swing his arms, which Steve soon followed suit.]  
_ **Joe:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 _'Cause it's a really great game!_  
 **Steve:** Yeah?  
 _[The music ends as Joe turns back to Steve.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh, yeah! _[turns back to the viewers]_ So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues.  
 **Steve:** Oh! _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues?

 **Joe:** _[turns back to Steve]_ Yup! Now we just gotta get rid of the pawprint; I've done so many things in the past to get rid of it, and now... it's your turn.  
 **Steve:** Thanks! And I know just how to do it! _[slides the pawprint away o.c.]  
_ **Joe:** Whoa! Nice! _[turns back to the viewers]_ You know what we need to play Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[confused again]_ Notebook?  
 **Joe:** _[to Steve]_ Yeah! _[points o.c. left]_ Come on! _[both head o.c. left]_  
 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Sidetable Drawer as Joe and Steve kneel down into view.]  
_ **Sidetable Drawer:** Hey, Joe! Hey, Steve!  
 **Joe:** Hey, Sidetable. Steve forgot how to play Blue's Clues because of college, but we're going to teach him again.  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Oh, that's okay. _[opens her drawer]_ Here's your notebook!  
 _[Joe reaches into Sidetable's drawer and pulls out his notebook; a ding of a chime is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
 **Joe:** Thanks, Sidetable!  
 **Steve:** Oh! _[points to Joe's notebook]_ I remember this! It's the notebook that Blue wanted to give you after playing your first game of Blue's Clues!  
 **Joe:** Yeah! _[turns to the viewers]_ Okay, so...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe and Steve began to run o.c. to the right. Cut to a full shot of the living room where Joe and Steve come into view; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, and the picture frame that has a white background drawing of Joe and Steve, in the right; Sidetable's now in her inanimate form. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Joe or Steve say/sing the following words: she raises her ears up when Joe or Steve sing "Blue's Clues", pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth when Joe says "Notebook", and copies their movements when they sing "Think."]_

 **Joe:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find... _[holds up three fingers]_ ...three...  
 _[During the next line, Blue shows her pawprint.]_

 **Viewers:** Pawprints!

 **Steve:** Pawprints? _[holds up each finger at a time]_ One, two, three?  
 **Joe:** Yeah! _[turns back to the viewers]_ And those are our...

 **Viewers:** Clues!

 **Steve:** Our clues?

 **Viewers:** Our clues!

 **Joe:** Then we put them in our...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook! _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth]_

 **Joe and Steve:**

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 **Steve:** And then what do we do?

 **Joe:**

 _Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Joe sitting down on the Thinking Chair with Steve and Blue sitting by both of the arms.]_

 **Joe:**

 _And think, think._

 **Joe and Steve:**

 _Think!_

 _[Pull back where Joe gets up from the Thinking Chair as Steve followed suit; the picture frame now has a white background drawing of Blue and Steve.]_

 **Joe:**

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 **Steve:**

 _And take a step at a time._

 **Joe and Steve:**

 _We can do anything..._

 _[Joe ducks down while Steve just stands in front of the camera; a second later, Joe comes back up and pulls Steve down right before Blue leaps towards the camera.]_

 **Blue:**

 _Ba-bow!_

 **Joe:** _[pops up]_ _That we wanna do!_  
 _[The theme song ends with Joe giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse until he realizes Steve didn't pop up and ducks back down to get him; a second later, Joe brings Steve back up where they both give the viewers jazz hands.]_

 **Joe:** It's time to look for Blue's Clues so we can figure out what secret Blue wants to show Steve! _[Steve nods in agreement]_ Will you help?

 **Viewers:** Yeah!  
 **Joe:** You will? Great!  
 **Steve:** So, what exactly are we looking for again?  
 **Joe:** _[to Steve]_ We're looking for clues now. So, Steve. Keep your eyes out for a blue pawprint.  
 **Steve:** _[realizes]_ Oh, a blue pawprint! Right!  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. right]_ Come on!  
 _[Joe_ _and_ _Steve_ _began to start walking across from the living room to the bedroom as the camera follows them along the way; the music starts playing a instrumental version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as Joe and Steve continues walking; the right side of the living room features the window, and the small purple table between the hallway and the bedroom that has the pink lamp.]  
_ **Joe:  
** _We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
 **Steve:**  
 _Wonder where they are._  
 _[The music ends as they stop by the bedroom table; this side of the bedroom features the purple picture frame that has a drawing of Joe and Steve holding a yellow key, in the right, and the bedroom table where there are crayons and two drawings, one with a picture of Slippery Soap, and one with a picture of Blue containing a pawprint on it, in the bottom center; Joe and Steve are oblivious as they look around.]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue!

 **Steve:** What's that? My shoe? You're saying I have to tie my shoe? Okay! _[turns to Joe]_ Always with this shoe stuff. _[ducks down]  
_ **Viewers:** No, there's a clue! Right there!  
 _[Steve pops back up as he and Joe look at each other in confusion before looking down at the bedroom table where they both see the pawprint on the picture of Blue; a cymbal and drum roll sound are both heard at the same time.]  
_ **Steve:** _[points to the pawprint on the picture of Blue]_ It's a blue pawprint! So, that mean it's our first clue, right?  
 **Joe:** Now you're getting it! _[points to the pawprint on the picture of Blue]_ There's a clue on this picture of Blue!  
 **Steve:** Right! So, now what?  
 **Joe:** Well, when now that we found our first clue,- _[gesturing the viewers]_ -we always write it down in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Oh! _[turns back to Steve]_ And now we need to write Blue down in our notebook! _[both look at his notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where a tuba can be heard tooting_ _as Joe prepares to write down the first clue: Blue. Lines are drawn to make Blue's head, eyes, nose, mouth, body, spots, legs, and tail; Blue's self-portrait drawing becomes magically animated—Blue's now colored white.]  
_ **Blue (Self-Portrait Drawing):** Hi!  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping]_

 _I am Blue! Ba-bow!_  
 _[music stops; speaking]_  
What do you think the secret could be?

 _[After a long pause, we cut to a medium shot of Steve and Joe as the latter closes his notebook.]_

 **Steve:** _[impressed]_ Great drawing, Joe!  
 **Joe:** _[flattered]_ Thanks! _[puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral]  
_ **Steve:** So, now what?  
 **Joe:** Now, we're going to go keep looking for two more clues.  
 **Steve:** _[realizes]_ Oh, more clues! Right! _[points o.c. right]_ I'll look this way. _[heads o.c. right]  
_ **Joe:** Cool! _[turns to the viewers; points o.c. left]_ We can look this way!  
 **Chorus:**  
 _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!  
_ **Joe:** But first, let's get the mail! _[heads o.c left]_

 _[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where Blue is already dancing; the picture frame now has a white background drawing of Joe and Blue. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe comes into view and begin to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _Here's the mail, it never fails!_

 _It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

 _When it comes I wanna wail..._

 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends with Mailbox extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Joe walks over to sit down. Cut to a medium long shot of them.]  
_ **Mailbox:** Hey, Joe! How's Steve's first game of Blue's Clues in a while?  
 **Joe:** He's doing great, Mailbox. He found his first clue!  
 **Mailbox:** His first clue?! _[waves his flag around in circles with excitement]_ Woohoo! That's wonderful!  
 **Joe:** Yeah!  
 **Mailbox:** Well if you think _that's_ wonderful, here's something that's really going to surprise _you_ , Joe!  
 **Joe:** What's that?  
 **Mailbox:** It's... your letter! _[chuckles along with Joe; opens his lid]  
[Joe reaches into Mailbox, and pulls out the_ _letter_ — _the background color of this letter is green with a picture of a present on the stamp, a drawing of Joe and Blue, and a yellow flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]_

 **Joe:** Thanks, Mailbox!  
 **Mailbox:** You're welcome. Bye! _[extends away o.c.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Joe begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_ **Joe:**  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _I wonder who it's from._  
 _[The music ends as Joe begins to open the letter to reveal two kids, a boy wearing a baseball cap and a girl wearing a yellow shirt and overalls—these two are siblings, who are inside their house.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh, look! It's a letter from our friends!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the two inside the house.]  
_ **Both:** _[waving]_ Hi, Joe!  
 **Girl:** My brother says he has a surprise for me!  
 **Boy:** Right! _[to his sister]_ Now, cover your eyes and don't move until I return.  
 _[The girl covers her eyes as her brother heads o.c.; a second later, he returns with a big box.]  
_ **Boy:** Okay. You may uncover your eyes. _[she does so]_ What's in this box?  
 **Girl:** Is it a picture?  
 **Boy:** Nope.  
 **Girl:** A baseball bat?  
 **Boy:** Nope, not that either! _  
_ **Girl:** Is it a pet?  
 **Boy:** You're getting close!  
 **Girl:** Well, what is it?  
 **Boy:** _[opens the lid and pulls out a plush puppy]_ It's a puppy toy!  
 **Girl:** A puppy toy?! Oh wow! _[takes the plush puppy]_ Thanks so much!  
 **Both:** _[waving]_ Bye, Joe!  
 _[Cut back to the living room with Joe as he waves back at them.]_  
 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter and puts it down]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Hey, Joe! Can you come here really quick? I need your help!  
 **Joe:** _[calling]_ Coming! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Looks like Steve needs our help! _[gets up and heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the bedroom where Steve is kneeling down to the right side of the bed as Joe comes into view and joins with him by kneeling down to the left side of said bed.]_  
 **Joe:** What are you doing, Steve?  
 **Steve:** I'm looking for my anteater, Horace, but I can't find him anywhere!

 **Joe:** Where do you think you last had him?

 **Steve:** I can't remember; I've forgot where I put him! Can you help me?

 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Can you help us find Horace? _[the viewers responded]_ Great. _[turns back to Steve]_ Don't worry, Steve; we'll help you.  
 **Steve:** You will?  
 **Joe:** Of course! What are families for?  
 **Steve:** Thanks, you guys.  
 **Joe:** Just think. Where were you when you lost Horace?

 **Steve:** Let's see. After you guys welcomed me with that party yesterday, Horace and I went outside to play. But I forgot where I was.

 **Joe:** Well then, when you lose something,- _[gesturing the viewers]_ -you...

 _[The music starts playing "Go Back" as the viewers began to sing.]  
_ **Viewers:**  
 _Go back, go back, go back!_  
 _Go back to where you were!_  
 _[The music ends.]  
_ **Steve:** Wow, that's great! Thanks!  
 **Joe:** So, where was Steve when he was playing outside with Horace?

 **Viewers:** In the backyard!  
 **Joe:** The backyard! _[turns back to Steve]_ Steve! You and Horace were outside playing the backyard!

 **Steve:** Oh, that's right! I must've left him there.

 **Joe:** _[points o.c. right]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right along with Steve]_

 _[Cut to the backyard as Steve and Joe both come into view; the backyard only features a sandbox.]_

 **Joe:** So, Steve. Is Horace anywhere near here?

 **Steve:** I doubt it, but I'll check.

 _[Steve then looks around in the backyard to find Horace as Joe watches; five seconds later, Steve walks up to Joe.]  
_ **Joe:** Did you see him?  
 **Steve:** Nope. He's not there.  
 **Joe:** Oh! _[still resolute]_ Well, don't give up yet, big brother; we'll still find him. Think. Do you remember doing something out in the backyard before you lost Horace?

 **Steve:** _[realizes]_ Well, what I recall doing before- _[indicates the viewers]_ -our friend came over was trying to find you, and vice-versa.

 **Joe:** Okay. But how about before that?  
 **Steve:** Well, I remember that we were sitting by something which had a tire swing. What was that thing again?  
 **Joe:** That's a good question. _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you know where Steve was sitting that had a tire swing?  
 **Viewers:** The tree!  
 **Joe:** _[gasps]_ Yeah! _[turns back to Steve]_ Steve! You and Horace were sitting by the apple tree in front of the house!

 **Steve:** Oh yeah, the apple tree. Thanks! _[realizes]_ Wait a minute. The apple tree!

 **Joe:** _[points o.c. center]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. center along with Steve]  
[Cut to the right side of the house where the apple tree's at as Steve and Joe come into view; Horace is hiding behind said tree.]_

 **Joe:** Do you see him now, Steve?  
 **Steve:** No, but I think he's here somewhere!  
 **Joe:** _[amazed]_ Really?  
 **Steve:** I remember now. I was playing hide-and-seek with Horace, but I can't seem to find him.  
 **Joe:** Well, that's alright; we'll still find him. _[turns back to the viewers]_ Can you show us where Horace's hiding?  
 **Viewers:** Right there! Behind the tree!  
 **Steve:** _[confused]_ He is? _[runs behind the tree]_ Oh, there he is! _[grabs Horace]_ Horace! Are you okay?  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ You found him!  
 **Steve:** _[hugging Horace]_ I've been looking everywhere for you! _[runs over to Joe]_ Thanks for helping me find Horace.  
 **Joe:** You're welcome, Steve! _[turns back to the viewers]_ And thank _you_ for showing us the places where Steve was!  
 **Steve:** Yeah! Thanks!

 **Blue:** _[hops into view; barks "Steve. Joe. Aren't you two forgetting something?"]_

 **Joe:** _[realizes]_ Oh, that's right! We still need to figure out what secret Blue wants to tell Steve.

 **Steve:** Yeah! We better find some more clues. Come on! _[heads o.c. left along with Joe]  
[Cut to the kitchen counter as Joe and Steve comes into view; the kitchen counter only features a red jar of cookies that are locked with a blue lock containing a pawprint; Joe and Steve are oblivious as they only take notice of said jar of cookies and not the pawprint on said lock.]  
_ **Steve:** _[to Joe]_ Hey, Joe! There's a jar of cookies right here.  
 **Joe:** You're right. Looks like it's snack time!  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Oh, you want a cookie too?  
 **Viewers:** No, a clue!  
 **Joe:** What? We're not supposed to have any until dinner?  
 **Viewers:** There's a clue! On the lock!  
 _[Steve and Joe look down at the kitchen counter where they both see the pawprint on the lock; a cymbal and drum roll sound are both heard at the same time.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh! _[points to the pawprint on the lock]_ Our second clue on this lock!  
 **Joe:** _[surprised]_ Oh wow! _[to the viewers]_ You know what we need?  
 **Steve:** Hey, I remember now. Now we need to write the clue in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 _[During the next line, Joe pulls out his notebook.]  
_ **Joe and Steve:** Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_  
 **Joe:** _[to Steve]_ Right! You got it, Steve! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Alright! _[flips through one page as they both look at his notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where a tuba can be heard tooting again_ _as Joe prepares to write down the second clue: A Lock. A semicircle is drawn to represent the lock itself, followed by the keyhole in the center, then two curved lines for the shackle; the lock drawing becomes magically animated—the lock's now colored white; it also gains a face.]_  
 **Lock:** I'm the second clue!  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically]_

 _I'm a lock!_ _  
[During the next line, Blue's self-portrait drawing reappears from above the lock drawing's left side.]_  
 **Blue (Self-Portrait Drawing):** Hi, second clue! I'm the first clue!  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping]_

 _I am Blue! Ba-bow!_  
 **Lock:**  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically]_

 _And I'm a lock!_

 _[music stops]  
_ **Both:** _[turns to the viewers; speaking]_ What do _you_ think the secret could be?  
 _[Long pause.]  
_ **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Joe! Steve!"]_

 _[Cut to a medium shot of Steve and Joe as the latter closes his notebook before they gesture the viewers to follow them. Cut to the right side of the living room where Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into the picture frame that now has a white background picture of a bunch of red curtain backdrops; Steve and Joe come into view as they take notice of this.]  
_ **Joe:** Steve! Blue just skidooed right into that picture of curtains!  
 **Steve:** _[confused]_ Skidooing? _[realizes]_ Oh yeah, skidooing! I remember doing that all the time before your first day here!  
 **Joe:** Well, come on! _[gets himself ready into position]_  
 _[The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing while Steve continues examining the picture of curtains.]  
_ **Joe:**  
 _Blue skidoo, we can too!_  
 _[The music ends as Joe skidoos right into the picture of curtains while Steve watches in amazement; Joe then heads o.c. left inside the picture as Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** Joe skidooed into that picture of curtains as well! This is my first skidoo in a while. Ready? _[gets himself ready into position as well]_  
 _[The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" again as Steve begins to start dancing as well.]  
_ **Steve:**  
 _Blue skidoo, we can too!_  
 _[The music ends again as Steve skidoos right into the picture of curtains as well. Cut to Steve skidooing right out of a fancier picture frame that has a picture of the living room that's behind a curtain backdrop as he appears to be surrounded by a lot of other curtain backdrops.]_

 **Steve:** Wow! That's a lot of curtains! _[gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the other side where Joe's also surrounded by alot of curtain backdrops as Steve comes into view.]_

 **Joe:** This place has an awful lot of curtains!

 **Steve:** I know, right!

 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Guys. Check this out!"]_

 **Steve:** _[gestures the viewers to follow them]_ Come on! _[both head o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to a curtain backdrop where Blue's at as Steve and Joe come into view.]_

 **Blue:** _[to Steve and Joe; barks "Look what I found!"]_

 **Joe:** What is it, Blue?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "I found something behind this curtain."]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ What do you think Blue found behind this curtain?  
 **Joe:** _[gets an idea]_ Wait a minute, maybe we should observe the curtains!  
 **Steve:** Great idea!  
 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Will you observe with us? _[the viewers responded]_ Great!  
 **Steve:** Alright! Here we go!

 _[They all glance back at the curtain as we cut to a medium shot of it; five seconds later, a loud snorting sound is heard as a large, gray trunk pokes out from behind the curtain. Pull back to Steve, Joe, and Blue, as they turn back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** What do you think's behind that curtain?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** An elephant!  
 **Joe:** An elephant?

 _[They glance back at the curtain backdrop as it opens up to reveal that it's indeed an elephant.]_

 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ You're right! It is an elephant! _[turns back to the elephant]_ Hello there, Mr. Elephant!

 _[The elephant responds by snorting its trunk as the curtain backdrop closes up.]_

 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Thanks for helping us identify what's behind the curtain.

 **Steve:** Yeah! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Thanks!  
 **Blue:** _[to Steve and Joe; barks "Come on!"]_

 _[Blue hops o.c. left as Steve and Joe gesture the viewers to follow her before heading o.c. left as well. Cut to another curtain backdrop as Steve and Joe come into view.]_

 **Joe:** Wonder what's behind this curtain.  
 **Steve:** I know what to do: let's observe!  
 **Joe:** Okay!

 _[They both glance back at the curtain as we cut to a medium shot of it; after five seconds, a pair of wheels poke out from below as a honking sound is heard. Pull back to Steve and Joe as they both turn back to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** What do you think is behind _this_ curtain?  
 **Viewers:** A car!  
 **Steve:** A car?  
 _[They both glance back at the curtain as it opens up to reveal that it's indeed a car.]_

 **Joe:** You were right! It _is_ a car!  
 **Blue:** _[pops up from the driver's seat; barks "Hello!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ Hi, Blue! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Thanks so much for helping us observe what's behind all those curtains.  
 **Steve:** Yeah! _[realizes]_ Except... _[turns back to Blue]_ Blue. What's your secret?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "You'll see."]_  
 _[During the next line, Blue leaps out of the car and hops o.c. right]  
_ **Joe:** Ooh. _[turns to Steve]_ I think we'll need to find our last clue.  
 **Steve:** You're right, Joe! _[points o.c. right]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. right along with Joe]_

 _[Cut back to the starting area where the fancy picture frame that still has the living room picture's at as Steve and Joe come into view. Joe gets himself ready into position and begins to start dancing before skidooing back into the fancy picture frame as another curtain backdrop opens up revealing a big red key containing a pawprint on it; Steve and Joe are oblivious as the latter heads o.c. left inside the picture while the former also begins to start dancing until the viewers says something that makes him stop.]_

 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Steve:** Yeah, I'm about to skidoo back home. _[gets himself ready into position again]_  
 **Viewers:** No, a clue. Right there!

 _[Steve stops again and turns around where he sees the pawprint on the key; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]_

 **Steve:** Oh, my! _[runs up to the viewers]_ There's a clue right there on that... _[glances back at the key]_ ...key! _[realizes]_ But I left notebook back in my suitcase! _[runs over to the fancy picture frame; calling]_ Joe! Joe!  
 _[On the end of this line, Steve gets Joe's attention as the latter comes back into view inside the picture.]  
_ **Steve:** I found a clue! _[gestures a surprised Joe to come back]_ Please come back!  
 **Joe:** _[deliberately]_ Okay! I'll be right there!

 _[The music starts playing a softer instrumental version of "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing. The music ends as Joe skidoos out of the fancy picture frame again where Steve turns him around to show him the pawprint on the key; a drum roll sound is heard.]_

 **Steve:** I found a clue!  
 **Joe:** Great job, Steve! _[points to the pawprint on the key]_ There _is_ a clue! _[runs up to the viewers along with Steve]_ You know what we need?  
 **Steve:** Our Handy-Dandy...  
 _[On the end of this line, Joe pulls out his notebook.]  
_ **Viewers:** _[simultaneously]_ Notebook!

 **Steve & Joe: **_[simultaneously]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_  
 **Joe:** _[gives Steve a thumbs-up]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay!  
 _[A tuba can be heard tooting once again as Joe flips through a couple of pages and looks at his notebook, until...]  
_ **Joe:** Hey, Steve. _[the music stops; hands Steve his notebook and crayon]_ Why don't you draw this clue?  
 **Steve:** Really?  
 **Joe:** _[nods]_ Yeah.  
 **Steve:** Well, it's been a while since I've drawn a clue. _[grabs Joe's notebook and crayon]_  
 **Joe:** _[crosses his arms]_ Go for it, big brother.  
 **Steve:** Okay! So... _[glances back at the key; turns back to the viewers]_ ...a key! _[both look at Joe's notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where bass chords can now be heard strumming calmly as Steve's now holding Joe's notebook and preparing to draw the third and final clue: A Key. Circles are drawn for the head, then lines are drawn for the shaft and ridges; the key drawing becomes magically animated—the key's now colored white; it also gains a face.]_  
 **Key:**  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping once again]  
_ _I'm a key~_  
 _[During the next line, Blue's self-portrait drawing and the lock drawing reappear again from overneath above the key drawing.]  
_ **Blue (Self-Portrait Drawing):  
** _[singing; hands can be heard clapping]_

 _I am Blue! Ba-bow!_  
 **Lock:**  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically]_

 _I'm a lock!_ _  
_**Key:**  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping once again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically again]  
_ _And I'm a key~_  
 _[music stops]  
_ **All:** _[turns to the viewers; speaking]_ Now that we're three, what will we be?

 _[Long pause, cut to a medium shot of Steve and Joe; the former holding the latter's notebook; the pawprint that was originally on the key disappears.]_

 **Joe:** Good drawing, Steve.

 **Steve:** Thanks. _[looks back at Joe's notebook; slowly examines all the pages as he flips through them]_ Uh, Joe. _[puts Joe's crayon back into his notebook's spiral]_ I think we have all three clues.  
 **Joe:** _[ecstatic]_ All three clues?  
 **Steve:** _[nods]_ Mmm-hmm.  
 **Joe:** You know what that means?

 **Steve:** Actually, no. I don't.

 **Joe:** _[puts his arm around Steve]_ Oh, right. _[gesturing the viewers]_ It means we're ready for our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]  
_ **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
 **Joe:** Thinking Chair! _[points to the fancy picture frame behind him]_ Come on!  
 _[They both head on over to the fancy picture frame as they get themselves ready into position once again. They both began to start dancing before skidooing back into the picture frame. Cut to them skidooing out of the picture frame and into the living room as they both look at the Thinking Chair.]  
_ **Joe:** Hey, Steve. Why don't you sit in the Thinking Chair this time?  
 **Steve:** Really?  
 **Joe:** Yeah.  
 **Steve:** It's been a while. I'd love to! _  
[Cut to a medium long shot of the Thinking Chair where the music ends as Steve sits down on said Thinking Chair with Joe sitting by the right arm.]  
_ **Steve:** _[feeling comfortable]_ Wow! I'm sitting in the Thinking Chair again. _[chuckles; now confused]_ Well, now that we're _in_ the Thinking Chair, what do we do? _[gestures the viewers to explain to him along with Joe]_  
 **Viewers:** Think! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_  
 **Joe:** Yeah! Now we just need to think about all three clues and figure out what secret Blue wants to show Steve. _[turns back to Steve]_ So what are our clues?  
 **Steve:** _[realizes]_ Oh, yeah. _[pulls out Joe's notebook; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Our clues are: Blue...  
 _[The camera turns up quickly where Blue's self-portrait drawing now rises above the left side as it puts both Steve and Joe o.c.]  
_ **Blue (Self-Portrait Drawing):  
** _[singing; hands can be heard clapping]_

 _I am Blue! Ba-bow!_

 _[The lock drawing now rises above the center.]  
_ **Lock:**  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically]_

 _I'm a lock!_

 _[The key drawing now rises above the right side.]_  
 **Key:**  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping once again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically again]  
_ _And I'm a key~_ _  
_**Lock:** _[speaking]_ Well, what kind of secret could it be?  
 **Key:** Here's an idea. Maybe it involves...  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping once again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically again]  
_ _Me, a key~_  
 **Lock:**  
 _[singing; hands can be heard clapping again along with some electric guitar chords strumming and a drum kit drumming rhythmically]  
_ _That unlocks me, a lock!_  
 **Blue (Self-Portrait Drawing):  
** _[singing; hands can be heard clapping]  
_ _Used by me, Blue! Ba-bow!_  
 _[music stops]  
_ **Key:** _[to the viewers; speaking]_ Then what would we be unlocking?

 _[Long pause, a drawing of Blue's playroom chest appears with the lock on it being unlocked.]_  
 **Viewers:** Blue's special playroom! _[Blue's self-portrait drawing nods in agreement]  
[The music starts playing "My Special Playroom."]  
_ **Blue (Self-Portrait Drawing):  
** _[singing]  
_ _My special playroom!  
[On the end of the next line, a top hat pops out from inside the chest.]  
_ _We can have fun playing games, like dress up in a costume!  
[During the next line, the playroom chest closes and is locked up, then gets unlocked again.]  
Just find the key, unlock the lock, and have fun with me in Blue's Room!  
[The music ends as the camera turns down slightly where Blue's self-portrait drawing, along with her playroom chest drawing, are now placed above Steve's head as it puts both him and Joe back into view.]  
_ **Steve:** _[confused]_ Blue's special playroom?  
 **Joe:** Yeah! Blue's secret is her special playroom!  
 **Steve:** _[to Blue]_ Blue! Is that really your secret?  
 **Blue:** _[pops up from behind the Thinking Chair and nods; barks "It sure is!"]  
_ **Steve:** Wow! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Then we just figured out Blue's Clues!  
 **Joe:** Yeah!

 _[The music starts playing "We Sat on Down." During the song, Blue copies Joe and Steve's movements when they sing "Figured it Out" and "Smart."]_

 **Steve:**

 _We sat on down._

 **Joe:**

 _Figured it out._

 _[During the next line, the answer turns back into it's original state as drawings of the three clues before transforming back.]_

 **Joe and Steve:**

 _What Blue's Clues were all about._

 **Joe:**

Wow!

 **Steve:**

you know what?

 **Joe and Steve:**

 _We're really smart!_

 _[The music ends as Blue barks the four last tunes in time before the camera turns down slightly.]_

 **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ Okay, Blue. Go see if you can find your playroom.  
 **Blue:** _[nods: barks "You got it!"]  
[Blue then hops o.c. left as Joe turns to Steve.]_  
 **Joe:** Are you ready to see Blue's special playroom, Steve?  
 **Steve:** I sure am! _[gets up and heads o.c. left along with Joe]_

 _[Cut to the left side of the living room where Blue's searching inside the toy chest as Steve and Joe come into view; the left side of the features the opened toy chest, and the felt frame that has a picture of Freddy Felt Friend with a gift.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns back to Steve]_ Aren't you excited, Steve?

 **Steve:** You know I am.

 _[On the end of this line, Blue finally pulls out her playroom chest and sets it on the ground as we cut to a medium close shot of it; Joe and Steve crouch down into view.]_

 **Steve:** So, this is your secret, huh?

 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Uh-huh!"]_  
 **Joe:** Yup! And here comes the best part...  
 **Key:** _[floats into view from behind Blue's playroom chest]_ Hi! I'm Blue's key. _I'm Blue's key!_

 **Steve:** _[amazed]_ Wow. Hi, Key.

 **Blue:** _[dancing; barks "B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!"]  
[On the end of this line, the music starts playing "Blue's Room" as Key unlocks said playroom chest where it opens up to reveal Blue's special playroom with Moona flying out; during the next line, as the camera zooms in on the playroom chest, Moona covers the top with glitter and the first half of the title "Blue's" as she makes a U-turn and floats o.c. upper-right, then the same thing happens at the bottom as she floats o.c. lower-left, only she covers it with the second half of the title "Room."]  
_ **Moona:  
** _[singing]  
_ _B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!_  
 _[The music ends as we fade into Blue's special playroom where Steve, Joe, and Blue, now her puppet form, are standing near the tree.]  
_ **Blue:** _[dancing]_ B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room! Let's play!  
 **Steve:** _[shocked]_ Blue! Is that you?  
 **All:** Hi, Blue!  
 **Blue:** Hi, playroom friends!  
 **Steve:** What's happened to you, Blue?  
 **Blue:** _[turns to Steve]_ I can stand on two feet! I can also talk! Isn't that wonderful?  
 **Steve:** _[indicating her playroom friends]_ Who are all of these friends of yours?

 **Blue:** Well, surely I know them. And so should you. _[to her playroom friends]_ Guys. Come on up and introduce yourselves to Steve and Joe!

 **All:** Hi, Steve! / Hiya, Steve! / Hey, Joe! / Hello, Joe!

 **Steve & Joe:** Hi, everyone!

 **Blue:** _[to the viewers]_ Hi, you!

 **Joe:** _[to Steve]_ This is Blue's secret. After a game of Blue's Clues, she always goes here.  
 **Steve:** Really?  
 **Joe:** _[nods]_ Mmm-hmm!  
 **Steve:** _[astonished]_ That's amazing!

 **Blue:** You bet it's amazing!

 _[During the next line, the music starts playing "Dress-Up Time!" as we hear Dress-Up Chest singing.]  
_ **Dress-Up Chest:  
** _[from o.c.]_  
 _Dress-up time!_  
 _Dress-up time!_  
 _Dress-up time!_  
 **Steve:** What was that?  
 **Blue:** That must be the Dress-Up Chest. _[gestures Steve and Joe to follow her]_ Come on. _[they head o.c. right]  
[Cut to a medium shot of Dress-Up Chest, whose clasp-lidded mouth's closed shut, as Steve, Joe, and Blue, come into view.]_

 **Dress-Up Chest:** _[to Blue; mumbles]_ You'll just need your key to open me.  
 **Polka Dots:** _[comes into view]_ And I have the key!  
 **Key:** _[floats into view from behind Polka Dots]_ Key, key! _[inserts himself inside Dress-Up Chest's keyhole chin]_ It's me, it's me! _[turns himself as he unlocks Dress-Up Chest's keyhole chin]_  
 _[The music starts playing "Dress-Up Time!" again as Dress-Up Chest finally opens his clasp-lidded mouth to sing again.]  
_ **Dress-Up Chest:**  
 _Dress-up time, dress-up time!_  
 _We can be anything now that we're pretending!_  
 _[The music ends as Blue, Joe, and Steve, turn to Dress-Up Chest.]_

 **Blue:** So, is there anything we can dress up as for the day, Dress-Up Chest?

 **Dress-Up Chest:** Well, would you like to dress as western people, sports players, or jungle animals?

 **Joe:** _[to Steve]_ Do you know?  
 **Steve:** _[shrugs]_ Beats me.

 **Blue:** How about we pretend we're on the beach!  
 **Dress-Up Chest:** Beach costumes it is then!

 _[Three swimsuits pop out from inside Dress-Up Chest: a green striped swimsuit, a green squared swimsuit, and a blue spotted swimsuit.]_

 **Steve:** Great idea, Blue!

 **Joe:** Yeah!  
 _[The screen flashes white with stars raining down; sparkling sounds are heard! When it clears, Steve, Joe, and Blue, are shown wearing their signature swimsuits.]_

 **Steve & Joe:** Wow!

 **Blue:** Great! Now we can go to the beach!  
 **All:** Hooray!  
 **Blue:** _[gestures everyone to follow her]_ Come on!

 _[They all head to the other side of the playroom.]  
_ **Joe:** _[pretending to gasp for breath]_ Boy, is it hot.

 **Steve:** _[also pretending to gasp for breath]_ It sure is. _[turns to Blue]_ What do we do now?

 **Blue:** I don't know. _[turns to the viewers]_ What should we use so we don't get sweaty? _[the viewers responded]_ An umbrella! Right! Let's imagine an big umbrella for all of us!  
 _[The screen flashes white with stars raining down again; sparkling sounds are heard! When it clears, Steve's shown holding a big, red umbrella.]_

 **Steve & Joe:** Wow!

 **Blue:** There! Now we won't have to worry about ourselves getting hot.

 **Joe:** That's great, Blue!

 **Blue:** Thanks, Joe! I think I'll go take a nice swim in the water!

 **Joe:** Go ahead!

 **Blue:** Alright!  
 _[Blue heads o.c. left as Joe turns back to Steve.]_  
 **Joe:** This is the greatest thing we've experienced.  
 **Steve:** _[nods]_ I agree.  
 _[A few seconds later, Blue comes back into view after "swimming in the water."]  
_ **Blue:** That was a great swim!  
 **Joe:** Was it?  
 **Blue:** Yeah! _[covers herself as she pretends to shiver]_ But now I feel a little cold and wet. _[to the viewers]_ What should I use to help dry off? _[the viewers responded]_ A towel! Okay! I wish I had a warm towel.  
 _[The screen flashes white with stars raining down once again; sparkling sounds are heard! When it clears, Blue's shown holding a blue towel.]  
_ **Blue:** Wow! This must be my lucky day! _[drys herself with the towel]_  
 **Steve:** _[pretending to rub his tummy]_ You know, I'm starting to feel a little hungry.  
 **Joe:** _[also pretending to rub his tummy]_ Me too.

 **Blue:** _[to the viewers]_ What do we do if we're hungry? _[the viewers responded]_ Have a picnic lunch? Great idea. I wish we had a picnic lunch.

 _[The screen flashes white with stars raining down once again; sparkling sounds are heard! When it clears, a picnic basket is shown.]_

 **All:** Wow!

 **Steve:** A picnic basket!  
 **Joe:** Wonder what's inside?  
 **Blue:** Let's see...

 _[One by one, they reach into the basket. Steve pulls out banana cookies, Joe pulls out a peanut butter sandwich, and Blue pulls out a homemade blueberry pie.]_

 **Steve:** Yummy! Banana cookies!

 **Joe:** Wow! A peanut butter sandwich!

 **Blue:** And look, a homemade blueberry pie!

 **Steve:** I think this is gonna be the best picnic ever! _[starts eating one of his banana cookies]_

 **Joe:** _[starts eating his peanut butter sandwich]_ Mmm!

 **Blue:** _[starts eating her blueberry pie]_ This is great! _[to the viewers]_ What kind of snack did you get? _[the viewers responded]_ What's it look like? _[the viewers responded]_ What does it taste like? _[the viewers responded]_ Ooh! That sounds really good!  
 _[The screen flashes white with stars raining down once again; sparkling sounds are heard! When it clears, everything disappears; Blue, Steve, and Joe, are no longer wearing their swimsuits.]  
_ **Steve:** That sure was a great wish, Blue!  
 **Blue:** Thanks, Steve!

 **Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[from o.c.]_ _Let's journal!_  
 **Blue:** Oh! _[heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the stairway part of the playroom where Blue comes into view holding her polka dotted crayon. The Handy-Dandy Journal somersaults into view as the music begins playing "Write it Down!" During the the next three lines, the Journal hops over Blue's head back and forth.]  
_ **Both:  
** _Write it down!_  
 _Write it down!_  
 _Write it down!_  
 _Let's journal!_  
 _[The music ends as Blue turns to the Handy-Dandy Journal.]  
_ **Blue:** Hiya, Handy-Dandy Journal!  
 **Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[twirls around]_ Hiya! What are we going to write about?  
 **Blue:** I know! Let's write about me, Joe, and Steve, pretending to have fun in the beach!  
 _[The Handy-Dandy Journal then floats down below Blue as he opens himself up.]  
_ **Blue:**  
 _[writes down her thoughts]  
_ _Write it down._  
 _Write it down._  
 _Write it down._  
Oh, this is so great! Alright!

 _[Handy-Dandy Journal then turns himself around to show the viewers a picture of Steve, Joe, and Blue, at the picnic lunch; Steve and Joe are under the umbrella while Blue is swimming in the ocean.]_

 **Blue:** I... _[Blue's self-portrait drawing shakes]_ ...love to swim in the water, and I love having a picnic lunch with one of my two good friends... _[Steve and Joe's self-portrait drawings shake]  
[During the next line, the Handy-Dandy Journal floats back up near Blue as he close himself up.]_  
 **Blue:** Have you ever spend time with an old friend of yours? _[the viewers responded]_ Oh! Who was your friend? _[the viewers responded]_ What did you do? _[the viewers responded]_ Well, that sounds like a lot of fun!

 **Handy-Dandy Journal:** _[twirls around]_ Nice thoughts! _[floats o.c. left]_  
 **Blue:** Thanks!  
 _[Suddenly, a familiar chiming is heard as we cut to a close-up of the tree where the clock and the door hole's at; Moona flies out from said door hole and floats o.c. center. Pull back as Moona floats past Steve and Joe and above Blue's head.]  
_ **Moona:** It's time to go, Blue!

 **Blue:** Well, we better go now. _[turns to Steve]_ Did you had a great time, Steve?

 **Steve:** I sure did!  
 **Joe:** Me too!  
 **Blue:** _[to her playroom friends]_ Bye, playroom friends!

 **All:** Bye, Blue! / See ya, Steve! / Goodbye, Joe!

 **Blue:** _[chuckles; turns back to the viewers]_ Come on!

 _[On the end of this line, the music starts playing an instrumental version of "Blue's Room" as Moona begins to fly around in a circle while covering the top and bottom with glitter; the glitter then fades as the camera pulls back to the living room where we see Blue, now back in her original animated form, feeling giddy with excitement. During the next line, Blue's playroom chest closes as Moona floats back inside its keyhole.]_

 **Blue:** _[hops o.c. right; barks "B-B-B-B-B-Blue's Room!"]  
[Cut back to the living room as Steve, Joe, and Blue, come back into view; the picture frame now has a white background drawing of Joe, Blue, and Steve.]_

 **Joe:** Well, that was great!

 **Steve:** Yeah! I've seen some great discoveries before, but Blue's special playroom is one of the most greatest discoveries that I'll remember for a long time. Thanks for reminding me how to play Blue's Clues again, Joe! _[turns to Blue]_ Thanks for showing me your secret special playroom, Blue! _[turns to the viewers]_ And thank _you_ for all of your help today!  
 _[The music starts playing "The Goodbye Song" as Joe begins to sing.]_

 **Joe:  
** _Come on, won't you help me say so long?_

 **Steve:  
** _Everybody sing the goodbye song!_

 **Joe:** Ready?  
 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ Here we go!  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Here we go!"]_

 _[During the next lines, Blue copies Joe and Steve's movements when they sing the following words: "Bye!", "Buh-bye!", "See you later!", and "Sweet Potato!"]_

 **Joe:**

 _[waves to the camera]_

 _Bye!_

 **Steve:**

 _[waves each hand to the camera at a time]_

 _Buh-bye!_

 **Joe:**

 _[waves to the camera again]_

 _See you later!_

 **Steve:**

 _Sweet potato!_

 **All:** _[simultaneously]_ Buh-bye!  
 **Joe:** See you real soon!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "See you real soon!"]_  
 **Steve:** See you next time!  
 _[The music ends as they all continue to dance around; the camera zooms out of the house as the front door closes. Blue pops out from the left window as waves goodbye at the camera.]_

 **THE END**


End file.
